


No Return

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 17 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://fodirteg.livejournal.com/profile">fodirteg</a>'s prompt of <i>Girl!Harry/any-Weasley(s?)-but-Ginny: zippers, buttons, ribbons</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	No Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fodirteg](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fodirteg).



> Written on 17 May 2006 in response to [fodirteg](http://fodirteg.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Girl!Harry/any-Weasley(s?)-but-Ginny: zippers, buttons, ribbons_.

Harry knew that Ron meant well, but the formal dress he'd had delivered was composed of so many zippers, buttons, and ribbons that she couldn't figure out how to put it on. In the year since her "accident," she'd never even tried to wear a gown, but, now that Voldemort was destroyed and she was to be honored for her "heroinism" (a term coined by Skeeter, the bitch), Ron was pushing Harry to accept being a witch beyond the willingness she had already displayed by sharing his bed. 

"Prat," she muttered, staring into the mirror at her half-dressed, awkward self.


End file.
